The May, Misty and Dawn show
by winxclubfan1
Summary: May have started her own show with Misty and Dawn as her Co-hosts, Serena as her fashion designer and Iris as her Camera girl, will things go well or will Misty ruin the show?
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by Tansyheart's story, I am not copying her.**

A group of people gathered around a brightly lighten stage, on the stage three girls walked onto it, once of them had short brown hair with blue eyes (May!) another one had ginger hair (Misty) and the last one had Blue hair (Dawn)

'Hello welcome to the May, Misty and Dawn show, The show where we put the hum into humorish, I am May, your host!' May said to the crowd watching , suddenly a familar pikachu ran onto the stage with a note tide to him, he gave it to Dawn, 'Whats this?' She said, 'Its a note you idiot!' Said Misty 'I'M NOT AN IDIOT!' Dawn screamed and lunged at Misty, 'Guys I'm trying to Record!' Iris called out to them, 'WHO CARES?' Misty screamed and ran over to Iris and broke the camera.

Thus ending the episode.

**Did I do good? Remember, Flames: Bacon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! **

Misty ran onto the stage singing knowing me knowing you by ABBA, she noticed that the new camera was on, 'Oh sorry, I forgot it that was on, welcome to the May, Misty and Dawn show, your probably wondering where May and Dawn are well they are-' Misty said cut off by May yelling at Dawn, 'For the 10000000000000000000th time Dawn! Drew is better then Ash!' May yelled at her, 'Nuh-uh! Ash is the best person in the world!' Dawn yelled out to her, 'Guys! Iris is trying to record here!' Serena called out to the two of them. 'So question Dawn, what did the note in the last episode say?' Asked Iris, 'It said that Ash told me that Oak told him that Pikachu told him...'

_Three hours later_

'That my mom told her that, the creator of this show said that the OC's from the adventure will be coming in the next episode,' Dawn gulped, 'WHAT? WHO INVITED THEM ONTO THE SHOW?' Asked Iris, 'Yea! We don't appear in that story!' Misty asked, 'Guys! Calm down!' Serena said to them, 'You Should be complaing as well! You don't appear in it!' Iris said to her, 'Actually I do, I'm Silver, Honey and Holly's adoptive mother.' Serena said to them, suddenly pikachu ran onto the stage and broke the stage.

**Done!**


	3. Chapter 3

'Welcome back to another episode of The May, Misty and Dawn show, Its your co-host Misty here, May and Dawn are once again arguing over Drew and Ash, WHY CAN'T THEY GET OVER THEM WHEN THEY ARE ON THE SHOW?' Misty screamed in the air, 'Anyway, remember in the last episode when we heard Holly, Honey, Silver, Mouse, Berry and Grey were coming onto the show? Well here they are!' Misty said, Six fimilar looking people came onto the show, 'I really hate my real mother,' Holly muttered under her breath, 'And I really hate my father,' Mouse whispered to her, suddenly May and Dawn came onto the stage, 'Welcome everyo- oh I see Misty introduced the show already, and by the way Mouse I heard what you said, YOU TAKE THAT BACK ABOUT DREWY THIS INSTINT!' She yelled at him, 'NEVER!' Mouse yelled running off the stage, 'What a weirdo...' Iris said to Serena, Serena gave a nod, Holly just sighed and started pushing Mouse off the stage, 'That is NOT how I raised her!' Dawn whispered, 'You didn't raise me at all, it was Serena who raised me.' Holly said, 'Don't you have a single nice thing to say about anyone?' May asked her, 'I do, Serena is a good cook, she took good care of us and didn't abodon us unlike some people... And May is a good mother to our friends and plus, she is pretty friendly and I like it when she gives out to Mouse, ' Holly said, 'Don't you have a single nice thing to say about Me, Iris and Dawn?' Misty asked, 'One: I don't know you and Iris and two: I hate Dawn with my life now!' Holly told her, before anyone could say anything Honey was using some glitter she found and threw it all over the stage, before they had a chance to clean it up they heard a noise from the roof. 'SUPER ASH!' Ash yelled and he jumped through the glass roof onto the stage, creating a hole in the roof and stage and a super worried Dawn, 'ASHY! ARE YOU OKAY? PLEASE BE ALIVE!' Dawn yelled at Ash, 'We'll be ending the episode, bye!' Holly said to the camera while Serena, Iris and Dawn were worrying about Ash, May was drawing, Grey was chasing Silver, Berry was breaking a window and Mouse was crying.

**Yea, There will be a surprise about the next episode, we won't see the girls for a while because Iris, Misty, Serena and Dawn are fighting over someone and when May tries to stop them she gets hurt as well. Who is this someone? Well why don't you guess, let me think: If Iris, Misty, Serena and Dawn are fighting over him/her Its obvious who it is.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back, and yes you're right PK2 they are fighting over Ash XD! My friend said Ash would kill himself because of this!**

A meowth and Pikachu walked onto the show, 'We're sorry but today we can't have the girls on the show today, they got into an arguement over Ash, Pikachu even haves a video about this!' Meowth said putting the video on.

_Video_

Pikachu was waking backstage with his toasted buttered sandwich in his hands, he heard something from the other room however and decided to check it out, he put his toast onto his table and walked to the room, it sounded like something was inside, he suddenly got a call from his boss, 'Pika pika,' He said to the phone, he opened the door while talking on the phone, when his call was finally done walked through the door, much to his surprise he saw Misty, Dawn, Iris and Serena yelling at each other and hitting each other, May was trying to stop them but she in the progress was also beaten up, 'Pika pika,' He said calling 999.

_The show_

The meowth and Pikachu walked over to Holly, who by chance was on the stage, she grabbed the microphone and said, 'So our original plan was to have a music battle but today we decided to do something else, this is called the raffle of DEATH!' She called out, Silver just gave her a are you okay look, 'Last time I checked it was just a normal raffle.' She said, rolling the ticket, 'First prize goes to... Holly!' Silver called out, 'Yay!' Holly called out, however after some more times Silver relised Holly had cheated and put her name in all the tickets, 'You little!' Silver yelled at her, chasing her.

**Thats the end of this episode! Should the girls come back in the next chapter? If so, should I do a Directioner VS Bielber battle? And maybe a talent show? Suggest in the comments.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while!**

'Welcome back to the May, Misty and Dawn show! Today me and Iris are back!' May said.

'We were able to come out of Hospital yesterday but sadly the others weren't!' Iris said.

'I'm surprised they haven't died!' May muttered under her breath.

'Should I stop recording?' Silver asked.

'Oh yea, I forgot to say, we let the other characters be in charge of the show while we were gone!' May said.

'I'm bored!' Silver said, turning the camera off.

**Sorry, I ran out of ideas! I can't quite do a battle with only two people! And May doesn't either support either!**


End file.
